Daidalos & Ikaros
by LizBrazil
Summary: Hier is de vertaling van Ovidius zijn Daidalos & Ikaros....


Hallo iedereen, hier is een ander verhaaltje dat ik ooit heb moeten vertalen:

**Daidalos & Ikaros****

* * *

**

**Ovidius, MetamorphosesVIII, 183 – 235: Daidalos & Ikaros**

_De Griekse mythologie roemt **Daidalos** als een grote figuur uit de vroegste geschiedenis van Athene. Hij was een beroemd beeldhouwer, een ervaren bouwkundige en een veelzijdig ambachtsman. Hij wordt beschouwd als de grondlegger van de primitieve kunsten en ambachten._

_Ten gevolge van een dramatische gebeurtenis moest hij zijn geboortestreek Attika verlaten: toen zijn neef Perdix, die hij zelf in de kunsten ingewijd had, de zaag en de passer uitgevonden had, werd Daidalos afgunstig op zijn leerling. Hij stootte hem van de Akropolis. Maar de godin Athena redde de jongeman door hem tijdens zijn val te veranderen in een vogel, die de hoge vlucht schuwt en die nog de naam Perdix, patrijs, draagt._

_Wegens de moordaanslag op zijn verwant moest Daidalos uit Athene vluchten. Hij ontkwam naar Kreta, waar hij in opdracht van koning **Minoos** talrijke kunst- en bouwwerken, waaronder het **labyrint** van Knossos, tot stand bracht. _

_Na jaren van roem en eer aan het koninklijk hof viel hij in ongenade bij de koning wegens de rol die hij speelde in de liefdesgeschiedenis tussen Pasiphaë, de vrouw van Minoos, en een stier. Samen met zijn zoontje **Ikaros** werd hij opgesloten in het labyrint dat hij zelf gebouwd had._

**(vv. 1-18)** Daidalos was intussen met haat vervuld tegen Kreta en tegen zijn lange ballingschap en hij was geraakt door liefde voor zijn geboorteplaats maar hij was ingesloten door de zee. Hij sprak: "Al versperd hij de aarde en de golven, de hemel echter staat zeker open. Langs daar zullen wij gaan; al bezit Minoos alles, de lucht bezit hij niet." Zo sprak hij en hij dacht na over onbekende kunsten en bracht vernieuwing in de natuur. Want hij plaatste veren op een rij, beginnend bij de kleinste veer daarna steeds een langere, zodat je meende dat ze op een helling gegroeid zijn; zo ontstond vroeger geleidelijk de landelijke herdersfluit uit ongelijke rietstengels. Toen maakte hij de middelste veren vast met koord en de onderste met was en de zo samengestelde veren boog hij met een kleine kromming om echte vogels na te bootsen. De jongen Ikaros stond bij hem en besefte niet dat hij met gevaren speelde. Met stralend mondje probeerde hij nu eens de pluimen te vangen, die een licht briesje in beweging had gebracht, dan weer maakte hij met zijn duim de goudgele was zacht en door zijn spel verhinderde hij het wonderlijke werk van zijn vader.

**(vv. 18-34)** Nadat de laatste hand gelegd was aan het werk, bracht de maker zelf zijn (eigen) lichaam in evenwicht op beide vleugels en hij zweefde in de lucht die bewogen was. Hij onderrichtte ook zijn zoon en zei: "Ikaros, ik waarschuw je in de middenste baan te vliegen, opdat het water je veren niet zwaar zou maken, als je lager gaat en opdat de zon ze niet zou verschroeien, indien je hoger gaat. Vlieg tussen beiden. Ik beveel je niet te kijken naar de Ossendrijver of naar de Grote Beer en ook niet naar het getrokken zwaard van Orioon; leg de weg af met mij als leider."

Tegelijkertijd droeg hij de vlieginstructies over en maakte hij de onbekende vleugels vast aan de schouders. Tussen het werk en de waarschuwingen werden de wangen van de oude man vochtig en beefden de vaderlijke handen. Hij gaf kussen aan zijn zoon die niet opnieuw zouden herhaald worden, tilde zich op met zijn vleugels en vloog voorop. Hij vreesde voor zijn gezel, zoals een vogel die vanuit het hoge nest zijn tenger jong begeleidt in de lucht; hij spoorde hem aan te volgen en onderwees hem de verderfelijke kunsten; hij bewoog zelf zijn vleugels en keek om naardie (vleugels) van zijn zoon.

**(vv. 35-53) **Terwijl iemand die vissen probeerde te vangen met trillende rietstengel en een herder met staf en een boer die steunde op een ploegstaart, hen zagen stonden ze verstomd en geloofden ze dat zij goden waren die de lucht konden plukken. En reeds was Samos, dat gewijd is aan Juno, aan hun linkerkant, reeds lagen Delos en Paros achter hen, rechts lag Libinthos en Calymne, rijk aan honing, toen de jongen plezier begon te scheppen in de stoutmoedige vlucht; hij verliet zijn leider en aangetrokken door een verlangen naar de hemel, zette hij zijn reis hoger verder. De nabijheid van de gloeiende zon maakte de geurende was, de riemen van de veren, zacht; de was smolt. Hij schudde zijn naakte armen, zijn vleugels missend en werd niet door de lucht opgevangen; zijn mond die de naam van zijn vader riep, werd opgevangen door het donkerblauwe water, dat zijn naam heeft ontleed aan hem. Maar de ongelukkige vader, geen vader meer, sprak: "Ikaros, Ikaros, waar ben je? In welke streek zal ik je zoeken? Ikaros". Hij bemerkte de veren in de golven, vervloekte zijn eigen kunsten en borg het lichaam op in een graf en de aarde werd genoemd naar de naam van de begravene.

* * *

Voortaan heet dit gedeelte van de Egeïsche zee: de Ikarische zee.

* * *

Hopelijk vinden jullie dit een mooi verhaal!  
P.S.: Ik heb ditNIET ZELF geschreven! Dat deed een buitengewone Romeinse dichter al eeuwen voor mij!

Groetjes  
Liesl944


End file.
